


Callous

by clusband



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Communication, Explicit Consent, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusband/pseuds/clusband
Summary: It's your first time with Skylla. How hard could it be?
Relationships: Skylla Koriga/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Callous

Her touch is soft where her fingers are rough. She starts at your jaw.

“No hidden pits,” you giggle as she wiggles her fingers. “No venom sacks.”

“Can’t blame a girl for checking,” she smiles as she brings your hand to her jaw now. “Sometimes the sweetest vipers pack the biggest bite.” The skin of her neck is slightly tacky with sweat.

“That a country saying?”

“Well, a country girl’s saying it,” she drags her knuckles down your chest. “And speaking of a wobblin’ jaw,” she pauses to kiss you. “You’re saying to much, partner.”

She kisses you again, her lips chapped but pliant against yours. With an inhale, you catch her scent: sweet and heady like grass and wood and livestock. You lean into her again, but she pulls back, crossing her wrists over the small of her back to convey not rejection, but merely another pause.

“Having second thoughts? First ride’s always rough on the nerves,”

“I’m a little nervous,” you admit, leaning your weight onto her. She steps back, pulling you along with her like you’re dancing “But let’s keep going.” She kisses you on the nose, mouth warm enough that you know she’s smiling. You keep pushing back against her until she stops abruptly with and ‘oomph!’

“That the wall?” You laugh lightly as your mouth finds the pulse point on her neck. She tastes salty; maybe you can convince her to warm her muscles in the bath with you later.

“That’s the sound of my breath leaving my body, Simon pure,” she’s giggling in front of you as your breath ghosts along her skin. It’s easier like this, familiar smiles becoming familiar territory.

“Know what I think?” 

You hum at her, curious.

“I think I want you,” she leans back against the wall, roaming her hands from your back to your wrist, guiding it towards her. “Ready?”

You nod, and she slips your fingers below her waistband. The first thing you feel is the humidity; her bulge taps the back of your hand and, just as quickly, shyly backs off. She presses the pads of your fingers against the root of her bulge, then shows you how to widen your fingers to surround her pleasure nub.

As you explore her body, her knuckles tease at the underside of your shirt. She finds your belly button, and explores it with the backs of her fingers. You snort and instinctively jerk away from her touch.

“Guessing that ain’t the sexiest bits of your-,” she exhales as your fingers find the entrance to her nook, exploring the shapes of her lips and the feel of her wet skin. “Your, uh, bits,” she snorts. 

“Definitely not,” you agree as her fingers wander lower.

“Show me how yours work. I’ve already shown you mine,” she smooths her hands into your pants. On her body, you show her how you like to be touched. She follows suit on you, doing her best to fill in for missing anatomy.

Soon, you’re practice what she showed you on her body. She buckles into your space, laughter following a shuddering sigh.

“Against the wall ain’t workin’,” she snorts. “Thunderation, but I’m getting weak in the knees.”

You relax against her for a moment, letting your pulse even out.

Maybe you’ll be getting that bath after all.


End file.
